Rooster Lovesauce
Rooster Lovesauce is a professional wrestler that debuted on DCO during a New Blood Battle Royal that included several other new superstars. DCO: Lovesauce and Grab Power former a Tag Team and challenge the DCO Tag Team Championship at Not An Easy Kill. Lovesauce and Grab Power defeated the DCO Tag Team Champions Margaritaville (Slab Puente and Daryl Queerstreet) tow win the titles. At DCO In The Lonely Streets of Sapulpua Lovesauce and Grab Power defeated The Chaperone and Big Bill Studebaker to retain the DCO Tag Team Championship. At DCO Kiss From a Rose Lovesauce and Grab Power defeated Richard Holliday and Tim Hutto to retain the DCO Tag Team Championship. At DCO Dillon, You Son of a Bitch! Lovesauce and Grab Power was defeated by Guns of the Patriots (Frank Garrett and Art Fistmouth) for the DCO Tag Team Championship. After losing the DCO Tag Team Championship Lovesauce would challenge the DCO Television Championship. At DCO The Fourth Reich Lovesauce defeated Slab Puente to win his first DCO Television Championship. At April 18th, 2013 Lovesauce lost the DCO Television Championship to Daryl Queerstreet at a Webmatch. Four days later at DCO Jingle All The Way Lovesauce defeated Daryl Queerstreet in a Street Fight to win the DCO Television Championship for the second time. At DCO And The Horse You Rode In On Lovesauce defeated Slab Puente to retain the DCO Television Championship. At DCO Night of a Thousand PUNCHES Lovesauce lost the DCO Television Championship to Craven Moorehead in a Triple Threat Ladder Match also Sebastian Cruise was in the match. At DCO Make it a Fight Lovesauce was in a Fatal Four Way for the Vacant DCO Oklahoman Championship involving Rod Reed, Chris Hardy and the winner of the match Derek The V Extreme. At DCO Presents And Your Mother Lovesauce teamed up with Rod Reed to defeated The Axis (Grab Power and Gaylord Queerstreet) to win the DCO Tag Team Championship Lovesauce won the DCO Tag Team Championship for a second time. Lovesauce and Rod Reed had to vacated the DCO Tag Team Championship after Rod Reed was found guilty of the first degree murders of the Queerstreet family. At DCO Presents The Sloppy End of My Fuckstick Lovesauce would team up with Cunt Maxwell and defeated Meat Grinder Mike & Frank Garrett to win the DCO Tag Team Championship Lovesauce won the DCO Tag Team Championship for a third time. At DCO Undefeatable Lovesauce and Cunt Maxwell retain there DCO Tag Team Championship against Lonestarr and Bryce Kanyon, Cocksuckers Anonymous (Haduken and Bastion Goodhand) and Ron Rage and DEVON DAYDREAM in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match. At DCO Brawl at the Mall Lovesauce and Cunt Maxwell was defeated by Ron Rage and DEVON DAYDREAM for the DCO Tag Team Championship. At DCO Presents Celine Dion's Greatest Hits was involved in a Fatal Four Way for the DCO World Heavyweight Championship which was won by Distance Riley. At DCO Presents Celine Dion's Greatest Hits Lovesauce started a feud with his former tag team partner REED it was confirmed that it will be a Luchas de Apuestas match if Lovesauce lost he would have to shave off his hair and wear a skirt permanently and if REED lost he would have to shave off his hair, beard, and mustache. At DCO Presents an 8-Inch Cock Lovesauce was defeated by REED so he must shave off his hair and wear a skirt. After DCO Presents an 8-Inch Cock Lovesauce and REED would team up again. On June 12, 2017 Lovesauce would team with REED as they defeated Cunt Lips (Cunt Maxwell & Lips Dolittle) to win the DCO Tag Team Championship, for a fourth time. On June 15, 2017 Lovesauce and REED was defeated by Bonecrusher Stevenson and The Son of a Bitch for the DCO Tag Team Championship. On July 9, 2017, Lovesauce would win the DCO Oklahoman Championship in a Locker Room Brawl against Dwanda Washington. On July 10, Lovesauce would lose the DCO Oklahoman Championship back to Dwanda Washington. On February 21 at a live event, Lovesauce won the DCO Television Championship in a fatal four way which featured Devil Child, Haduken and Lips Dolittle. On February 22 at a live event, Lovesauce lost the DCO Television Championship in a 20-Man Battle Royal which was won by Hoss Vanderhuge. Personal Life get a load of this bald asshole Following a loss to REED at DCO Presents an 8-Inch Cock, Rooster has been forced to shave his head bald and permanently wear a skirt. If he grows his hair back or wears any type of bottoms other than a skirt, he will be put to death by firing squad. Finishers and Signature Moves *The Penis Pump (Fisherman's DDT) Championships and Accomplishments * DCO **DCO Oklahoman Championship (1 time) **DCO Tag Team Championship (4 times) w/ Grab Power (1x), Rod Reed (2x), and Cunt Maxwell (1x) **DCO Television Championship (3 times) Themes * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Kelr3rxXrQ "Crazy Chick" by Jim Johnston]' (2017-Present)' * "DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again" by Usher ft. Pitbull (2013-2017) Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:Dory Funk Jr. Gym